1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method of behavior modification using olfactory stimuli. The behavior modification includes behavior avoidance, behavior addition, and behavior substitution. The olfactory stimuli may be negative response stimuli, positive response stimuli, or positive, negative response stimuli.
This invention is further concerned with the use of microencapsulated odors which act as a negative stimulus to modify behavior such as overeating, smoking, or other unwanted behaviors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and preparation of various aromas to enhance the flavoring of food is well known in the prior art.
Rusoff U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,293 relates to cacao products and a process for producing a water-soluble flavor concentrate having full-bodied chocolate flavor and aroma. This flavoring material is produced by extracting unroasted fermented cacao beans and other similar cacao material with a mixture of one or more organic solvents and water. The solvent mixture serves to remove materials not readily extractable with water including certain alkaloids such as caffeine as well as tannins and anthocyanins. Thus, water serves to extract water-soluble chocolate flavor and aroma precursors.
Rusoff differs from the present invention in that Rusoff is concerned with enhancing the flavor of foods and beverages which utilize chocolate and chocolate extracts. Such is not the case in the present invention wherein various aromas are used as behavior modification means and particularly as an appetite suppressant by creating an adverse smell when the urge to eat occurs. Thus, the present invention differs from Rusoff.
Nonaka U.S. Pat. No 3,669,690 relates to a process for recovering the volatile flavor essences from meat and meat products, for example animal flesh, organs, skin, fat, broths, drippings from meat roasting operations, and including such materials derived from poultry. The volatile flavor principals of these materials are recovered by extraction or entrapment using di-n-butyl phthalate (DNBP). The DNBP has the unique property of capturing the meaty essence while at the same time not dissolving undesirable components such as water, carbohydrates, proteins, amino acids, organic salts, etc.
Nonaka differs from the present invention in that the present invention is concerned with an appetite suppressant odor created by microencapsulated organic solvents which mimic various aromas. These are not added to a food material, but rather are used as behavior modification stimuli whenever the urge to engage in a habit which is desired to be broken occurs. Thus, the present invention differs from Nonaka
Schreiber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,140 relates to a 4,5 phenyl pentenal lower alkyl or lower alkylene acetals which are used to alter the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials. It is felt that by the use of these materials, there will be a correspondingly diminishing use requirement of natural materials which may be in short supply which are used to flavor foods and other consumables.
Schreiber et al. differs from the present invention in that the present invention is not concerned with the flavoring of foods. Rather, the present invention is concerned with the behavior modification whereby an adverse stimulus is provided in the form of an olfactory stimulus whenever the urge to undertake behavior which is sought to be modified occurs. Thus, the present invention differs from Schreiber et al.
Yano et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,351 relates to an extraction method whereby hydrophilic and lipophilic flavor and odor producing components of natural products are extracted with dimethyl ether and water mixtures. These extracted odorants and flavors would then be added to less "palatable" food stuff in order to enhance the flavor and so marketability of the food stuff.
Yano differs from the present invention in that the present invention utilizes a microencapsulated odor which serves as a behavior modification means to alter and eliminate habits of the user. Accordingly, the present invention differs from Yano.